Writer's Block
by Kaiya Mouri
Summary: Some swearing. I'll warn you all and there is a bad referance in it but it's not too bad. Shredder and Krang use a mysterious device to stop all Fanfic authors from writing and hide it. Where do the turtles have to go to find it? Don't worry, this isn
1. Glorification

A/N: I wrote this on a stroke of complete boredom and having writer's block. I would like to thank hexAdecimal for inspiring me and helping me with this idea. I will be updating more hopefully now that I'm out of school due to medical leave.  
  
Chapter 1  
"Glorification"  
  
Shredder surfed the web as Krang continued to blab on about how Shredder had failed the last 4000 times they tried to take over the world. Shredder's search for some interesting reading material was not working too well since there were no fics anywhere that he could find that glorified him. 'Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Raphael, five Michelangelo fics in a row,' thought Shredder as sorted the fics out. After finding 16 Michelangelo fics, 20 Raphael fics, 5 Leonardo fics and 6 Don fics, he pounded his fists on the table.  
  
"That's it! I'm sick of these damn fan girls and boys writing fan fiction glorifying those accursed shell-backs! Why can't they write about me? I'm much cuter than they are," yelled Shredder abruptly.  
  
Krang stood there, as if he were in an anime, wondering what just happened to trigger the outburst. Just then, Krang looked at Shredder's comlink, noticing that there were a few internet windows open. Krang's robotic arm picked up the comlink and brought it to Krang's level.  
  
"You were looking at porn again, haven't you Saki?" teased Krang.  
  
"Of course not, you're the only one for me," said Shredder in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Fanfiction.net? Ninja Turtle fics? Shredder, are you jealous that there are no fics about you?" asked Krang.  
  
"Of course you, bodiless appendage," yelled Shredder.  
  
"Well, if you REALLY wanted this, you should have told me earlier," said Krang.  
  
"What are you blabbering about?" asked Shredder.  
  
"I have created a devise that is foolproof and will stop all fan fiction writing forever," announced Krang.  
  
"Really?" asked Shredder.  
  
"Yes, no one ever writes about me neither. I always get portrayed as your lover or something worse," said Krang.  
  
"I don't know if anything can be worse than that," answered Shredder.  
  
"All you have to do is choose a fandom that they would die in, hide the device in that fandom and we will never see those turtles again and we won't even have to do any work," explained Krang.  
  
"Oh excellent! Give me the device!" commanded Shredder.  
  
"Here," said Krang as he reached behind his back and pulled out a small device.  
  
"This is it? This is what you have to give me?" said Shredder in shock, expecting a grander machine.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving, Saki, just press this button and it will work wonders, and only those who write things glorifying us will be able to write," said Krang.  
  
"That's an excellent idea," yelled Shredder as he pressed the button.  
  
The small device started to glow blue, then purple, then red, then orange before repeating the colors faster and faster. Finally, it stopped on black.  
  
"What happened?" asked Shredder.  
  
"It's starting to effect everyone in the world! When the turtles find out, if they even do, they will never be able to stop it," laughed Krang.  
  
"Excellent. Now to make it go away," said Shredder.  
  
"Just yell random fandom and it'll go away. Hundreds of fandoms and the turtles will have to search them all until the thing is found," said Krang.  
  
"Oh I just love the way your little mind works though this is the corniest thing I'll ever have to yell and I though Leonardo's line was bad," said Shredder.  
  
"It's all I've got," said Krang.  
  
"RANDOM FANDOM!" yelled Shredder.  
  
The small device began to spin around and round until it became so small it disappeared into thin air. The moment the disappearing act occurred, a smile came to Shredder's face. He knew that this time, the turtles would have to be pretty smart and lucky to find the device.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh boy, what kind of device is this? How will the turtles know what they're looking for? And where is this device? Wanna know? Well, you'll just have to keep on reading! 


	2. No More Fan Fiction

Chapter 2  
"No More Fan Fiction"  
  
~One week after Shredder used the device~  
  
It was a quiet day in the lair. Raph and Leo were at it again, trying to pound each other to a pulp. Mikey was making a mess of the kitchen again trying out new pizza recipes. Master Splinter was trying to meditate in his study. Don was in his lab, pretending to do work when he was actually surfing a site called fanfiction.net.  
  
Don loved reading about them especially when they were about him not being as shy as he really was. He found a lot of theories and conceptions that authors had about him and his family interesting. His interest soon turned into boredom as he realized that he had read all of these fics already.  
  
He began to look at each of the dates of the updates. None of them had been updated for a week. 'Peculiar,' thought Don as he went to the 'just in' section of fanfiction.net. He noticed that no one had updated for the last week. Fanfiction.net had been working well and hadn't gone down for a long time so it wasn't the site again. It had to have been a collective problem to have thousands of authors not to update.  
  
He slowly walked out to the TV and turned on the news. He wasn't sure if anything was really wrong other than some computer problems but how could thousands of authors not update. Soundlessly, he plopped down on the couch and watched the news as the smell of burnt foods filled his nose.  
  
"Mikey, the pizza is burning," Don said calmly, not moving from his seat.  
  
"I smell it," yelled Mikey as he zoomed past Don, trying to get to the pizza.  
  
Mikey ran into the kitchen, grabbed an oven mitt before taking the now burned pizza out of the oven. He looked at it before making a face.  
  
This was the third pizza he had burned that day, while trying out new pizza recipes. He banged the pizza on the counter only to find it was hard as a rock. He sighed as he Frisbee threw it into the dojo where Leo and Raph were fighting. The pizza hit Raph in the back of the head as Mikey went back to making another pizza.  
  
"What the shell?" asked Raph as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Raph left the fight, grabbed the burnt pizza, and stormed over to Mikey with an annoyed look on his face. He whipped Mikey around and shoved him up against the wall.  
  
"Raph, what's up?" asked Mikey, nervously.  
  
"You loose this?" asked Raph as he held up the burnt, rock hard pizza with one hand while holding Mikey against the wall with the other hand.  
  
"Umm...no?" said Mikey, trying to get out of trouble.  
  
"Raph, leave Mikey alone," demanded Leo as he put a hand on Raph's shoulder.  
  
"Not this time, Leo, this is the third time in three hours," growled Raph.  
  
Don listened to the fight coming from the kitchen before returning his attention to the TV. He noticed that the news just happened to be talking about fanfiction.net.  
  
"Guys! Shut up! This could be important," yelled Don, out of character.  
  
The other three turtles stopped fighting and looked over at Don and the TV. Master Splinter also came in to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"Writers across the world are not writing. Show creators, authors of books, fan fiction and newspapers are all stuck with a major strand of writer's block. John Smith has details, Jon," said the reporter.  
  
"Thank you, Lucy! Writer's across the world have stopped writing. Ideas are not coming to their heads. Only stories about some maniac named 'The Shredder' and his accomplice, 'Krang' are being written. Earlier today, a note came in to the station, addressed to the Turtles. It reads, 'Turtles and Splinter, your time of being glorified has come to an end. It is now our turn to be glorified. The device you seek for writers to write again is in another fandom. Find it if you dare. Ha ha. Ha ha ha. And oh yes, Ha.' It is signed 'The Shredder.' Whoever these heroes are, please get our writers writing again. Back to you Lucy," said the other reporter.  
  
"This is serious, my sons," said Master Splinter.  
  
"No more fan fiction? But I wanna know if Cybabe123 lets me get the girl," whined Mikey.  
  
"In your dreams! Everyone knows I get the girl," said Raph.  
  
"Well, we're not going to find out unless we find that device!" declared Leo.  
  
"Okay Fearless Leader, where do we start looking and what the shell is a fandom?" asked Raph.  
  
"A fandom is another book, movie, game, or what ever people want to write about that the characters are borrowed from someone and they're only doing it for fun, kinda like how we're a fandom and something like Superman is a completely different fandom," explained Don.  
  
"Oh," replied Mikey.  
  
"That's all well and good but how do we find it and what fandom is it in?" asked Raph.  
  
"Coincidence that you should ask those questions. I made a machine to let us travel between fandoms and maybe I can modify something to find something from Dimension X," said Don.  
  
"Dude, that's convenient," said Mikey.  
  
Raph suddenly smacked Mikey up side the head, causing Mikey to whip around glare at Raph.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Mikey.  
  
"We talked about that, remember?" asked Raph.  
  
"Oh yeah," sighed Mikey.  
  
"My son, hurry and get that device ready, we must set out immediately," said Master Splinter.  
  
Don ran to his lab to start on the machine to find the device Shredder hid from them. After fixing that up and saying a few prayers that it would work, he dug out his fandom transporter.  
  
Once Don ran out of his lab with the two machines, he started the fandom transporter and he created a portal. He looked at his brothers and Master Splinter.  
  
"I don't know where this will bring us. I just hope it's no where too dangerous," said Don.  
  
"Let us go, my sons," said Master Splinter as he looked at the four turtles.  
  
Together, they all walked into the portal, wondering what would be there to greet them on the other end.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What will be the fandom they enter? Will Shredder and Krang's device be there? Will Don's gadgets break? I ain't telling you! You've gotta read to find out! 


	3. Everyone Has Feelings

Chapter 3  
"Everyone Has Feelings"  
  
It was colorful, fluffy and nauseatingly cute. White clouds were everywhere. Rainbows seemed to come from every direction. Stars stuck out of the clouds and it almost seemed like a child's dream world rather than a real place.  
  
The turtles and Master Splinter looked around, nauseated at the site. They all looked at each other then back to their surroundings.  
  
"Don, where the shell are we?" asked Mikey in disbelief.  
  
"Umm...according to my fandom transporter, we're in...Care-A-Lot," groaned Don.  
  
"Care-a-lot? What kind of, sorry Sensei, dumb ass name is that?" asked Raph.  
  
Suddenly, a beam of colorful light with symbols inside it hit Raph in the behind. He jumped with surprise before turning to see a pink, two-foot- tall, walking bear with a rainbow on its belly.  
  
"What was the big idea?" asked Raph to the bear.  
  
"We don't use bad words. It hurts everyone's feelings. You need to be more considerate about other people's feelings," said the bear.  
  
"Yeah Raph," agreed Mikey.  
  
"Umm, excuse me, my dear, bear, could you tell us where we are?" asked Master Splinter, trying to keep from laughing at the event that just happened to Raph.  
  
"Sure. Welcome to Care-A-Lot. I'm Cheer Bear and we will have F! U! N! FUN!" cheered the bear.  
  
"Sorry, but we've got important work to do," said Leo, almost afraid.  
  
"Do you need help? We can help you!" said Cheer Bear.  
  
"We?" asked Don, also getting scared.  
  
"Of course. We'll help you because WE CARE!" said Cheer Bear.  
  
Suddenly, bears of many colors ran out and stood in front of the turtles and Master Splinter. Cheer Bear turned and faced her fellow Care Bears.  
  
"Everyone, these turtles and this mouse," started Cheer Bear.  
  
"Rat," corrected Master Splinter.  
  
"Okay, needs our help! They're looking for something and we need to help them find it," announced Cheer Bear.  
  
The Care Bears cheered. They wanted to help their guests feel welcomed. They waited for the turtles and Master Splinter to introduce themselves and to tell them what they were looking for.  
  
"What are you looking for?" asked a little brown bear with a heart on his tummy.  
  
"My sons and I are looking for some sort of small device. We are unsure of what it looks like but it is important that we find it," announced Master Splinter.  
  
"Will it effect the happiness of the world?" asked one bear.  
  
"They should take a nap, then they'll feel better," said a blue bear with a moon on its belly as it fell asleep.  
  
"Bedtime Bear, this is no time for a nap," said another bear.  
  
"It will greatly affect people. If they cannot write or read, then they cannot be happy," intervened Master Splinter.  
  
A murmur started amongst the Care Bears. They didn't want the world to stop being happy because of some device. They knew what they had to do.  
  
"Then we need to find this thing, Care Bears," yelled the brown bear with a heart on his stomach.  
  
The Care Bears scattered and began to search the clouds. They wanted to find the device.  
  
"Don't worry, friends, we'll find it," said the brown hear with the heart on his belly.  
  
"Thank you....umm," started Master Splinter.  
  
"Tender Heart," said the brown bear.  
  
"I wish...I wish...I wish we can find the device, right now!" whished a mint green Care Bear.  
  
"What is she doing?" asked Don, afraid to ask.  
  
"That's Wish Bear and she's wishing for the device," said Tender Heart.  
  
"I had to ask," said Don.  
  
Tender Heart ran off to search of the device himself, leaving the turtles and Master Splinter in a nauseated state. The four turtles and the rat looked at the world around them again.  
  
"God, this is the cutest place I've EVER seen," said Raph.  
  
"Yeah. It's sickeningly cute," added Don.  
  
"So sickening that we're green," said Mikey.  
  
"We were green to begin with," said Leo.  
  
"Enough, Donatello, use that device of yours to find out if the device is in this...place," said Master Splinter.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," said Don and he pulled out his machine which would find the device.  
  
After a few bleeps, bloops, and a few other odd sounds, the machine showed it turned up nothing. Donatello looked around again to make sure that it wasn't picking up anything.  
  
"Guys, is it me or is this place too happy?" asked Mikey.  
  
"Everyone has feelings! I bet you have feelings too! Just look around there not hard to find, they're sitting right there inside you! Everyone has feelings, its okay to laugh and cry," sang the Care Bears.  
  
"Don, get us the heck out of here! Tell me that there's nothing here and we can go somewhere else," begged Raph.  
  
"I wish I could," apologized Don.  
  
Suddenly, a crash and a rather loud screech was heard. Everyone turned their attention to the source of the screech and the crash. There, they saw a girl with purple hair and a brown haired fur ball.  
  
"Beastly and Shrieky!" screamed the Care Bears.  
  
"Yes and you furry little bears are going to get it! What are those disgusting creatures with you?" asked Screechy, the girl.  
  
"They look like four turtles wearing a piece of cloth and a giant rat," said the brown fur ball with legs, Beastly.  
  
"I can see that stupid!" yelled Shrieky.  
  
"Man, I thought the Care Bears were bad," whispered Raph to Don who nodded in return.  
  
"Well, destroy them then! I want those Care Bears gone," screeched Shrieky.  
  
"I think it's time for weapons, my sons," said Master Splinter.  
  
The turtles quickly drew their weapons only to find the Care Bears starting to line up in front of Beastly and Shrieky. They had serious looks on their faces.  
  
"CARE BEARS COUNT DOWN! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! STARE!" yelled Tender Heart.  
  
"And what is staring going to do?" asked Raph.  
  
Suddenly, beams of light, color and shapes started to come from their tummies. The turtles returned their weapons and allowed their jaws to drop as Shrieky and Beastly ran away from the beams of lights, shapes, and colors.  
  
"Answer your question, Raphael?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yeah," said Raph as he quickly shut up.  
  
"We're sorry about that. Have you had any luck in finding it?" asked Cheer Bear.  
  
"No, we're thinking that we should check somewhere else," said Don, trying to put that they wanted to get the heck out of there, nicely.  
  
"Aww, so soon?" asked Tender Heart as he ran over to them.  
  
"Yes, our mission must go on," said Master Splinter.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather celebrate a birthday?" asked a bear with a birthday cake on his belly.  
  
"No time, bear," said Raph.  
  
"Thanks anyway," said Mikey.  
  
"Good luck then," yelled a dark pink bear.  
  
"Here's a good luck charm," said a green bear with a four leaf clover on his belly that glowed, creating a clover before handing it to Leo.  
  
"Thanks," said Leo.  
  
Don opened up the portal to another fandom before looking at his brothers and master. He, his brothers, and Master Splinter didn't need to say anything. They all ran through the portal before closing, leaving the Care Bears waving.  
  
"Wow, they were great, I hope they find what they were looking for," said Cheer Bear.  
  
"Yeah. What WERE we looking for?" asked Tender Heart.  
  
They all shrugged before going back to their normal lives.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, it's obvious that nothing was found there but what about the next world? Will they end up with Barney or will they land in the middle of a battle field? Will they find the device? And what DOES this thing look like? Find out in the next chapter or in another chapter!  
  
A/N: I don't own Care Bears and the song that the Care Bears sing is actually called "Everyone has Feelings." I didn't bring them to No-Heart Castle or the Forest of Feelings because I figured that this was too cute as it was and I didn't want to make anyone sick from cuteness (if that's possible). 


	4. Take off to the Sky

Okay, quick dictionary of terms written and other such words that will be seen in this chapter:  
  
Yoai: Male X Male fics (male homosexual relationship)  
  
Yuri: Female X Female fic (lesbian relationship)  
  
Hentai: Perverted  
  
Baka: Idiot  
  
Omi O Korosu: "I'm going to kill you"  
  
Urusai: "shut up"  
  
Chapter 4  
"Take off to the Sky"  
  
The portal closed behind the turtles as the exited the portal. Their relief was clear as they gathered together.  
  
"Man, I am SO happy to be away from there," said Raph.  
  
"Tell me about it, with all that caring and cuteness, I thought I was going to puke," agreed Mikey.  
  
Don walked away from the group and strolled towards a window. The stars were shining brilliantly. The moon was large, almost as if he were miles from it. Just then, something hit him.  
  
"Umm...guys," said Don.  
  
"What is it, Don?" asked Leo.  
  
Don pointed to the moon, bringing everyone's attention to it. They looked at it in awe as they walked closer to the window.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Raph in amazement.  
  
"The Peace Million," answered Don, looking down at his Fandom transporter.  
  
"And that would be where?" asked Raph.  
  
Suddenly, they heard four clicks that sounded like the cocking of four guns. Each turtle turned to see four teenage boys of different origins and ethnic groups standing in a row with guns pointed at them.  
  
"Umm...Hi fellas, what do ya say that we talk this out and we all get on our merry way?" asked Mikey.  
  
"Let's. Now what do you want?" asked the boy with dark brown hair.  
  
"We're looking for a device that we don't know what it looks like but it's alien technology and it's causing all the authors in the world to stop writing," explained Master Splinter.  
  
"Writing is for the weak. We might as well kill them. Then we don't have to worry about yoai hentai. Besides, no one is gay unless you mean happy in this group," said the Chinese boy.  
  
"Well if ya ask me, I like having girls write about me! Some of the fics were actually kind of amusin' if I don't say so myself," said the brown, long haired boy wearing black and a priest's collar.  
  
"Duo, don't be a baka," said the Chinese boy.  
  
"Hey, I can't help it if I like the stuff. Besides, yer just jealous 'cause you don't have girls writing good things about you, Wu-Man," said Duo.  
  
"That's Wufei, Duo. Besides, what do you know about good literature?" asked the Chinese boy.  
  
"I may not know literature but I know what I like," said Duo as he shrugged and held his gun away from the turtles.  
  
"Urusai! Now, did OZ send you?" asked the brown haired boy, still aiming his gun at the turtles.  
  
"OZ? As in the Wizard of Oz?" asked Mikey.  
  
"I guess they don't know who OZ is," said the taller boy with light brown hair.  
  
"They could be lying, Trowa," said the dark brown haired boy.  
  
"Look, kid, we don't know any OZ! Now, are ya going to put yer gun down or do I have ta get rough with ya?" asked Raph as he drew his sai and spun them around.  
  
Suddenly, a blonde haired, Arabian boy ran into the room. He was smiling as he ran. His purple vest and khakis flew behind him as he ran.  
  
"Hey, guys, I don't think we should hurt them! This isn't right. We shouldn't fight them if they're not our enemies. Let them look for whatever it is that they're looking for," said the boy.  
  
"Alright Quatre. My name is Heero Yuy," said Heero.  
  
After a quick introduction of the turtles and each of the boys introducing themselves, the turtles explained how they were looking for a small device but had no idea what they were looking for.  
  
"And how have you been looking for something that you don't even know what it looks like?" asked Duo.  
  
"We've been using this. It's a portable tracking device to track down the thing that is causing Writer's Block," said Don as he held out the small, handheld device.  
  
"So all you did was program it to find the metal in the wires that should be on the inside of this thing that you're looking for," said Quatre.  
  
"Yes! You know about this stuff?" asked Don.  
  
"Are you kidding? I was taught by Instructor H. He taught me everything I needed to know about machines," said Quatre.  
  
"Interesting. Now, how big is your fandom since it may take a while to search?" asked Master Splinter.  
  
"Maybe we can hook up the tracker to a few satellites. It would be done within 24 hours. I'm also assuming that you'd want to have the colonies, Earth, and the Lunar base searched," said Quatre.  
  
"Colonies? Earth? Lunar base?" asked Leo.  
  
"Earth was getting over crowded so Earth put up colonies into space. An organization called OZ has been suppressing them by military force. OZ had set up a base on the moon, hence the name Lunar Base. And did you think we would be this close to the moon?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Well, sorry, I was just surprised," said Leo.  
  
"That's okay, we'll set up rooms for you. Donatello, please come with me, we can hook up your tracker to bounce off satellites and search for the device," said Quatre.  
  
Don and Quatre went off. Splinter and Leonardo walked off to the practice room with Heero and Wufei. Trowa leaned against the wall while Duo, Raph and Mikey stayed in the same place.  
  
"Are you sure you know how to use that thing?" asked Duo as he watched Raph spin his sai.  
  
"Better than you know how to use your brain probably," replied Raph.  
  
"Are you sure about that? I'm a gundam pilot," said Duo.  
  
"And that's supposed to impress me?" asked Raph  
  
"Well it could if you knew what one was," retorted Duo.  
  
While those two insulted each other, Mikey looked at Trowa who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He walked over to Trowa and figured that he could get Trowa talk.  
  
"So, Trowa, tell me about your villains," said Mikey.  
  
"They're not villains. No side is right," said Trowa.  
  
"You should meet ours! We have one UGLY brain thing from Dimension X and his lover trying to take over the world with their illegitimate children, a mutant rhino and a mutant warthog who thinks good reading is upside-down toilet paper instructions," said Mikey.  
  
Trowa looked at Mikey and then closed his eyes again. He remained silent.  
  
"Well, you should also meet this guy called the Rat King! He's SO insane that he thinks he's a rat! I mean, the rats just feel sorry for him and that's the only reason they do what he says," continued Mikey, trying to be funnier.  
  
He realized that he wasn't getting anywhere with talking to Trowa. Finally, he decided that before he left, he would get a laugh out of Trowa. He finally started to go into his stand-up comedian routine.  
  
"Now, I'm a ninja and man, do I love it. Every night, you go out, kick butt and then you sleep during the day. The best part is watching the police as they look around and say 'Did I just see a big turtle drive that car?' and then the other says 'Rookies.' It's SO great. After the 80th time, you would have thought they would have saw us," started Mikey.  
  
Trowa did nothing. He just stood there as if he were a statue, watching Mikey be as funny as he could possibly be. Trowa finally closed his eyes without going to sleep.  
  
"Thanks for letting us use your ship's satellites," said Don as he looked at the equipment.  
  
"No problem. Tea?" offered Quatre as he held out a tea cup with some tea in it.  
  
"Please," said Donny as he gently took the cup from Quatre's hands.  
  
"Too bad you're not human. You would do wonders for the world! Heck, we could do more together and...talk more," said Quatre.  
  
(A/N: Yes, Hex, this is a reference to what you're thinking. SHH!)  
  
"It would be nice to be human," said Don, not quite catching the meaning of what Quatre was hinting at.  
  
Quatre could see Don wasn't catching on but kept it at where it was since he didn't want to hurt his weak little heart. He watched the machines as they scanned for the device that was still a rather large mystery to them.  
  
"So, yer a priest, huh?" asked Raph as he hung out with Duo.  
  
"Nope. I was supposed to grow up to be one but I don't believe in god," said Duo.  
  
"Atheist?" asked Raph.  
  
"No, I believe in the god of death. That's me! I am the God of Death," said Duo.  
  
"Nice nickname!" Raph said, almost impressed.  
  
"Well, it beats Hero of a Massacre," Said Duo.  
  
Raph laughed. He has a bit of Mikey's sense of humor but wasn't as embarrassing.  
  
"So, Raphy," started Duo.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, NO BODY calls me Raphy, kid," said Raph.  
  
"If I'm a kid, what does that make you? You're a head shorter than me!" said Duo.  
  
"Yeah but it doesn't mean that I'm not more mature than you," argued Raph.  
  
"More mature? That's a good one," laughed Duo.  
  
While Raph and Duo went at arguing with each other, Leo and Wufei started to argue about technique as a ninja. Their argument lead into a sparring match between the two. Wufei managed to disarm Leo and take him down with a few solid kicks. While this happened, Heero and Master Splinter communicated in the language of 'Hn'. (This means you say nothing but "Hn" and you expect the other to understand it)  
  
The next morning came and Mikey was still trying to make Trowa laugh. Neither of them had moved from the room. Trowa hadn't even moved from the very spot in which he has stood in from the previous day. The gundam pilots, turtles and Master Splinter gathered in the room.  
  
"Well, did anything come up?" asked Leo.  
  
"No, nothing. Sorry, I wish we could help," said Quatre.  
  
"That's okay. They'll be fine on their own," said Heero.  
  
"Thank you," said Master Splinter.  
  
"It was nice having you all to annoy, right Raphy?" said Duo.  
  
"RAPHY? WHY YOU!" yelled Raph as he pounced on Duo.  
  
Everyone watched as Raph began to beat up Duo. Everyone except for Trowa and Mikey sweat dropped. Mikey was still trying to get Trowa to laugh.  
  
"Well, since I couldn't get him to laugh or say anything, maybe I can get him to say oww," said Mikey as he went to pinch Trowa.  
  
"Don't even think about turtle boy," said Trowa as he whipped out a gun.  
  
"Man, that worked," said Mikey.  
  
"Okay, Raph, Mikey, it's time to go. We need to find that device," said Leo.  
  
With a groan from Mikey and Raph, Donny made a portal to the next world. The turtles said good-bye to the pilots and they left for the next world, no closer to knowing what it was but closer to finding it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another chapter, another dead end. Will the turtles ever find that device? Will authors ever write fics again? Tune in next time for another chapter of..."Writer's Block"  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for those of you who don't know the show but you'll recognize some other shows eventually. The next show maybe a but more familiar to people. 


	5. I’m Your Average Teenage Girl

Chapter 5  
"I'm Your Average Teenage Girl"  
  
"Ron, don't you watch anything that's actually worth watching?" asked a brown haired girl as she slumped down in a big brown chair.  
  
"Kim, Kim, Kim, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are worth watching! Look at their moves, their grace, their..." started the blonde haired boy who sat in front of the TV.  
  
"Ability to make it possible for them to do flips that even I have trouble with look like a piece of cake," argued Kim.  
  
"No, no, no, piece of pizza!" said Ron's pet naked mole-rat, Rufus, as he grabbed a piece of pizza from the pizza box and gobbled it down in about three seconds.  
  
"Thank you Rufus," said Ron and he turned his attention to the TV.  
  
Kim sunk even father down into the chair. She couldn't believe that she was going to be spending her afternoon watching a bunch of teenage reptiles fight a human can opener. She knew that there was nothing to do and it was going to be completely quiet so there were no villains to fight. She took out her communicator with Wade, her friend and ally.  
  
"Hey, Wade, anything going on that I need to save the world from?" asked Kim, almost desperately.  
  
"Not that I see," said Wade.  
  
"Drakkon's not trying anything with Shego?" asked Kim.  
  
"Nope," answered Wade.  
  
"Gill's not taking over any more camps?" asked Kim.  
  
"Nothing there," said Wade as he typed on his computer.  
  
"Frugal Lucre's not trying to destroy the internet unless we all send him a dollar?" asked Kim, REALLY starting to get dispirit.  
  
"Kim, there's nothing out...wait a minute!" said Wade as he typed some things into his computer.  
  
"What's up, Wade?" asked Kim.  
  
"There seems to be five REALLY weird looking things around, looking for something," said Wade, looking shocked.  
  
"REALLY?" asked Kim.  
  
"Yeah. They're on Maple Street somewhere," said Wade.  
  
"We'll be right on it!" said Kim.  
  
Kim looked at Ron and Rufus. She smirked and then ran over to the TV before turning it off.  
  
"Hey! KP! I was watching that," argued Ron.  
  
"Yeah, watching that," said Rufus.  
  
"Sorry, but something's going on and we need to check it out," said Kim.  
  
"Couldn't it have waited until after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sorry, but we need to make sure that whatever's there isn't going to be dangerous," said Kim as she started running to the door.  
  
"Man, we have to wait until next Saturday to see the rest of this episode!" complained Ron to Rufus.  
  
"Yeah," said Rufus as he climbed into Ron's pocket.  
  
Kim and Ron took off running down to Maple Street, unsure of what they would find. When they got there, they saw four giant turtles and a giant Rat. Kim and Ron stopped, looked at each other and then back to the turtles.  
  
"Umm...I feel like I'm in an episode of Mutant Teenage Ninja Whatever- they-are," said Kim.  
  
"That's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, KP, and you need to realize that they're REAL," squealed Ron.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes and tapped the blue masked turtle on his shoulder. This action caused him to whip around in shock and attack her. Kim jumped out of the way and kicked him in the plastron. He in return tried to knock her off her feet, which failed miserably. Soon, the fight was over, and Kim had one foot on the turtle's plastron.  
  
"Okay, who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Kim.  
  
"LEONARDO! Child, I apologize for my son's actions. He's a bit too alert," said the Giant Rat,  
  
"KP! YOU JUST BEAT LEONARDO!" squealed Ron, again.  
  
"Ron, what are you saying?" asked Kim.  
  
"I'm saying that you just kicked a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's butt...err..shell!" yelled Ron.  
  
"I did? You mean the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are real?" asked Kim as her eyes grew big.  
  
"Umm...yeah. I'm sorry for attacking you, I didn't know who you were but could you please let me up?" asked Leo.  
  
"Oh sorry," said Kim as she helped him up.  
  
"Child we are looking for a device that is causing all the Fan fiction writer's in the world to stop writing," explained Master Splinter.  
  
Ron and Rufus gasped. They didn't like the sound of that. Many fan fiction writer's were very nice to them and gave them the best parts.  
  
"Well, maybe some good could come from this," mused Kim.  
  
"KP! Are you kidding me?!?! I have to know if I get the girl in StoppableBabe123," said Ron.  
  
"Ron, you always get the girl in her fics," said Kim.  
  
"It's not just that! I've gotta find out WHICH girl I get," said Ron.  
  
"Alright, what does this thing look like?" asked Kim  
  
"Umm. We don't know. That's just it," said Don.  
  
"You're looking for something that you don't even know what it looks like?" asked Kim.  
  
"Yeah," answered Don.  
  
"That's...weird," said Kim.  
  
"Yeah, we've done worse," said Raph.  
  
"Well, we'll help you look for it," said Kim, not sure if she was going to regret it.  
  
Leo watched Kim as she spoke to his master and brothers. 'She's cute,' thought Leo as he listened to the conversation that unfolded in front of him. He kept his eyes on her every move.  
  
After a brief introduction of everyone and a quick explanation of the situation, they  
  
"Before we get started, can I ask you all an important question?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, Ron?" asked Mikey.  
  
"Can I have your autographs? You guys are my favorites!" asked Ron as he held out a pen and paper.  
  
After some odd looks that were exchanged by the turtles and Master Splinter, they all signed the paper, giving Ron what he wanted in exchange for his help.  
  
Everyone began to look around for anything that looks suspicious but as usual, they found nothing. They ran around, looking for anything that could possibly even resemble something from Dimension X.  
  
"So, you're a heroine?" asked Leo, trying to start a conversation with Kim.  
  
"Yeah, I do the usual stuff, save the world, rescue people, kick butt, deal with Ron, the usual but I've gotta deal with school and other such things," said Kim as she looked.  
  
Leonardo cursed himself silently, he had no idea how to talk to such a cute girl. She was the cutest creature she had ever seen with so much grace and agility. He wished that something would happen so that he could almost show off to her.  
  
Suddenly, a bunch of monkey ninjas came out of no where and surrounded the turtles, Master Splinter, Kim and Ron. Ron and Mikey screamed and his behind Raph who just gave the monkey ninjas an odd look.  
  
"What the shell are those?" asked Raph.  
  
"They're Monkey Ninjas," said Kim  
  
"No shit!" said Raph.  
  
"RAPHAEL! It is not polite to swear around ladies," scolded Master Splinter.  
  
"Sorry, sensei," apologized Raph as he got into a fighting position.  
  
Suddenly, a monkey ninja attacked Master Splinter. Master Splinter blocked easily and threw the monkey against the brick wall of the nearest building. He gave the monkeys an odd look.  
  
"What idiot trained these horrible excuses for ninjas? I trained four mutant turtles and they turned out better than these monkeys," said Master Splinter, amazed at how had the monkeys were at their skills.  
  
"Oh, Monkey Fist trained them," said Kim simply as she kicked a monkey out of her way.  
  
"I had to ask," said Master Splinter, sorry he had asked what he did.  
  
After the Monkey Ninjas were taken down and Ron came out of hiding, they looked around for any sign of their leader. They stayed back to back for a while.  
  
"See anything?" asked Kim.  
  
"Nothing," answered Leo as he looked around.  
  
Everyone soon relaxed when suddenly; the Monkey Ninjas woke up, flipped to one spot, where their leader, Monkey Fist, was standing. They stood in their dramatic, villain/henchmen pose.  
  
"Well, I asked for something to do that didn't involve watching the turtles and I guess I got it," said Kim.  
  
Leo wanted to glare at Kim but restrained himself. He actually felt hurt that she didn't want to see them. Well, I guess this means I won't be getting that date with her anytime soon, thought Leo almost kidding with himself.  
  
"Alright Miss Possible, it's time to show you who the master is," yelled Monkey Fist in a dramatic way.  
  
"What is it with villains and their dramatics? Did they all go to the same villain college or something?" asked Mikey.  
  
Money Fist began to fight head on with Kim. Kim blocked Monkey Fist's attacks as she moved backwards. He had actually gotten better since the last time they fought.  
  
"Kimberly, do not step backwards! Step into the fight!" yelled Master Splinter as he watched Kim's blocking and fighting style.  
  
"What? Are you crazy?" asked Kim, continuing to back up and block, not getting a chance to fight back.  
  
"Do not question a ninja master! Do it," commanded Master Splinter.  
  
Kim sighed and decided to give what Master Splinter said a try. She stepped into Monkey Fist's punch, dodging it and giving her a chance to uppercut his jaw. She then jumped into the air, kicking his stomach.  
  
Monkey Fist was not expecting Kim to step into his attack. He was taken off guard enough to let Kim get in a punch to his face, which he was not very happy about. He flew to the ground when Kim kicked him in the stomach. He jumped up and began to run to attack Kim again. Sadly, he did not expect a 180 lb turtle to do a flying kick from about 8 feet away from him and manage to connect with his right shoulder. He fell to the ground with Kim just staring in shock.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt! You're going to pay...OWW!" screamed Monkey fist as he tried to move his right arm but found it hurt too much.  
  
"Well DUH it would hurt! A Teenage Mutant Ninja turtle just kicked it!" cheered Ron.  
  
Monkey Fist grumbled. He wanted to try to kill Kim but he knew there was no way. He got to his feet and looked at his Monkey Ninjas. He scowled.  
  
"Come my Monkey Ninjas, our fight shall continue another day!" said Monkey Fist.  
  
With that, Monkey Fist and the Monkey Ninjas disappeared, leaving the turtles, Master Splinter, Ron, and a shocked Kim.  
  
"Hey! KP! Wake up and smell the pizza!" said Ron as he waved his hand in front of Kim.  
  
"What? No way, how did you do that?" asked Kim to Leo.  
  
"Child, I taught that to him. I shall teach you this skill, if you like," offered Master Splinter.  
  
Kim, Ron, the turtles, and Master Splinter went back to Kim's house to teach Kim the move. Kim and Master Splinter practiced with Leo around to give hints to helping Kim and also to act as an aid. The other three turtles sat around, listening to Ron's girlish blabbering. After perfecting the move Master Splinter taught Kim, the group had to say their good-byes.  
  
"Thank you for teaching me that flying kick," said Kim as she bowed to Master Splinter.  
  
"It was not a problem, child," said Master Splinter, as he bowed back.  
  
"Thank you all for coming, and please come again. When you do, I'll show you my entire collection of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Action figures and then..." rambled Ron.  
  
"Umm...Ron, you can stop now," said Kim.  
  
"It was nice meeting both of you," said Leo, as he memorized every detail of Kim's face.  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you too," said Kim, looking at Leo.  
  
Before long, the good-byes were said and Don set up a portal, transporting them to a new fandom. The turtles and Master Splinter waved one last time before they entered the portal. Kim and Ron waved before turning to each other.  
  
"Ron, what channel and time can I catch that hot...err...the turtles?" asked Kim.  
  
"Oh you're SO crushing on one of them!" said Ron.  
  
"Ha! No I'm not," said Kim.  
  
Their argument continued even when they got back to Ron's house. Kim laughed at Ron's accusations before turning to where the portal was. She smiled. 'Maybe Wade can bring back Leonardo for one of our dances,' mused Kim as she smiled, turned and walked inside Ron's house. 


	6. Your Move

Chapter 6  
"Your Move!"  
  
The turtles and Master Splinter finally stepped out of the portal. They were just so sick of traveling from fandom to fandom, having no clue what they were looking for. Nothing was helping them. They just didn't know how much cuteness, ditziness, and insanity they could take. Shredder was REALLY getting under their shells/skin now and they were just so sick of it.  
  
"Man, this is getting to me, guys," said Mikey as he walked out of a portal.  
  
"Yeah, is this even worth it?" asked Don.  
  
"I think it was," said Leo, still thinking of Kim Possible.  
  
"You would. Don't you know that she's a cheerleader?" said Raph as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"What? Oh great. Forget I ever had that crush. Sorry but to me, cheerleaders for me is a complete turn off," said Leo.  
  
"Yeah, especially how you laugh at them," laughed Raph.  
  
"Yeah but at least I don't chase after them like you do," said Raph.  
  
"Hey, they're cute," said Raph and Mikey.  
  
They looked around the large arena that they found themselves to be on the outside of. There seemed to be a rather large machine in front of them. They looked at each other and then the big machine.  
  
"What the shell is this?" asked Raph.  
  
"Good question but I would LOVE to dismantle it," said Don as he started to take off one of the panels to large machine.  
  
"HEY! Do you mind? We're trying to duel," yelled a voice from above them.  
  
The turtles and Master Splinter looked up to see a man with brown hair, wearing a white coat, and holding cards looking down on them with a serious expression. They slowly stepped away from the large machine, forcing Don away from the large purple panel.  
  
"Yes, this is a serious duel which must commence," said another voice.  
  
The turtles looked up again and saw a guy with spiky red and yellow hair, wearing what looked like a school uniform with a spiked choker around his neck. They noticed his serious expression before backing up more from the large machine that stood before them with two men on it and what looked to be holograms of monsters and other things.  
  
"Hey, you can stand up here and watch with us," yelled a girl's voice from above them.  
  
The turtles and Master Splinter once again looked up and saw three kids up on a balcony, watching the match. They found stairs near by and they all ran up them to find the three watching the match again.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Leonardo to the three teens.  
  
"Yugi and Kaiba are dueling," said the girl with brown hair as she continued to watch the yellowed haired guy.  
  
"Yeah, he's gonna suck Kaiba's butt into a vacuum cleaner...hehe...hey Tristin, I told 'em Kaiba was gonna get his butt sucked into a vacuum cleaner," laughed the yellow haired guy with a green coat.  
  
"You sure did, Joey," said the guy with Dark hair and skin.  
  
"Whoa, Kaiba? So then that's Yugi?" asked Mikey pointing to the yellow haired guy.  
  
"That's right," swooned the girl.  
  
"So that makes you Tia and you Tristin, and you, Joey," said Mikey with excitement.  
  
"Yep, I'm Joey and aren't you those Ninja Turtles?" asked the yellow haired guy with the green coat.  
  
"Yes, we are," said Master Splinter.  
  
"I can't believe we're watching the great Yami Yugi dueling Kaiba of Kaiba Corps!" squealed Mikey as he watched the duel.  
  
The turtles rolled their eyes at Mikey as he jumped for joy. They leaned against the railing, watching Don fiddle around with his tracker. They soon turned their attention to the duel.  
  
"I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight and put him in defense mode!" yelled Yugi.  
  
"And I place this trap card on the field with a card face down in defense," yelled Kaiba.  
  
Yugi looked at Kaiba and then down at his face down deck. He very slowly reached for his deck. He needed something good or he was finished.  
  
"I believe in the heart of the cards!" yelled Yugi as he drew his next card.  
  
"This is sad," said Leo as he gave Yugi an odd look.  
  
"I summon my Dark Magician and play him in attack mode," yelled Yugi as he slapped the card down on the table.  
  
"What? Yugi drew his Dark Magician!" yelled Tristin.  
  
"Yugi drew his Dark Magician? That'll surely win the game for him," said Mikey in shock.  
  
"Go Yugi! We believe in you!" yelled Tia in a cheerleader style.  
  
"Not another cheerleader," groaned Leo as he tried to get Kim Possible out of his mind.  
  
"What? Yugi drew his Dark Magician? I refuse to believe that his Dark Magician will surely win the game for him," said Kaiba.  
  
"Ah! I see you are having trouble believing that MY Dark Magician will surely win the game for me," said Yugi as he smiled sadistically.  
  
"Umm...Mikey, I'm not a Yu-Gi-Oh player like you but isn't the Dark Magician the most worthless card in the game?" asked Raph as he listened to the essence of the show come around.  
  
"Well, yeah but somehow through some stoke of luck, he always manages to pull off some great move using the Dark Magician," explained Mikey as he continued to watch the match.  
  
"Oh," said Raph as he listened to what was being said.  
  
Suddenly, Kiaba's Rude Kaiser was suddenly disintegrated. Kaiba looked up in shock. He had no idea how Yugi had done it. He looked at his life points drop to only 200. He looked up at Yugi again.  
  
"How?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Easy, I believe in my grandfather's deck," said Yugi with might.  
  
Leonardo started at the scene unfolding in front of him. 'What the heck,' Leo asked himself as he tried to find the words that would describe the scene. He knew of one good phrase but knew that if he used it, he would receive a nice blow from Master Splinter. He gave up on his search for words to describe the scene. He decided to join Master Splinter in meditation, figuring that it had to be better than watching such a pathetic duel doing on.  
  
Raph watched Leo walk over to Master Splinter and join Master Splinter in meditation. He looked back over to the card duel and back to his brother and Master Splinter. Meditation was starting to look better and better and that was getting rather desperate to say. He finally sighed and joined Leo and Master Splinter in meditation.  
  
"It's not here!" yelled Don once the scan finished.  
  
"GREAT!" yelled Raph and Leo together as they jumped up.  
  
"Then let us continue our search," said Master Splinter as he got himself up from the ground.  
  
"But the match was just getting good," said Mikey.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but good. GO!" yelled Raph as he pushed Mikey towards the newly opened portal that would lead into the next fandom.  
  
The turtles entered the portal quickly, dragging Mikey behind them as the others ran through the portal, leaving the just ended match.  
  
Yugi was the winner and got off the battle field and shook hands with Kaiba. They laughed as they shook hands.  
  
"Oh, you win again, Yugi," said Kaiba.  
  
"Yeah, you know what that means," laughed Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, that means I pay for lunch this time. So what will it be, Chinese or Pizza?" groaned Kaiba. 


End file.
